


Guided Tour, or A Foolproof Interview Technique

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the harm in a little guided tour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guided Tour, or A Foolproof Interview Technique

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/2654.html?thread=2283870#t2283870) prompt at [st_xi_kink_meme](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/).

He's seventeen, and Pike really should have given the job to a more experienced navigator without even stopping to consider the Russian kid. But Chekov is a genius is more ways than just one; he's planned this, no doubt, from the very moment that Pike offered him a tour of the _Enterprise_ a few days before she'll be ready for action, though nothing official has been scheduled yet.

Strictly, non-essential personnel aren't allowed on ships in spacedock, even when they're the future captain of the ship. But Pike has enough pull with the Starfleet higher-ups that he can get away with one or two little visits, and if he happens to bring someone along with him on one of his trips, what's the harm? He just wants to get to know a potential candidate for his crew a little better, show him around the ship. He'll even call it an interview if it makes it better.

There's certainly no harm in the way Chekov has those lips wrapped around his dick, going at it with an enthusiasm that Pike couldn't have imagined in his wildest dreams (not that he'll admit to fantasising about precocious underage cadets with mouths so innocent as to make them positively sinful).

Pike leans back in his chair and splays his legs further apart, tightening the fingers of one hand in Chekov's neat curls. "You want the job bad, huh?" he says through clenched teeth. He runs his thumb over Chekov's cheek, feeling the slide of his dick through the flesh as he pushes deeper into the kid's mouth, relishing in the sensation of his throat muscles spasming as he tries not to gag. He suppresses the reflex admirably.

Chekov looks up at Pike, keeping eye contact as he moves his head slowly, his tongue playing over every inch of the shaft. The tip of his tongue presses beneath the head of Pike's dick, and _oh_ , if Chekov wasn't the frontrunner for the job before, he definitely is now.

Which Pike must have said aloud, because Chekov fucking _smirks_ and redoubles his efforts. So he doesn't warn Chekov when he's about to come, because the kid might be a genius, but it won't do to let him get the upper hand, especially so early on in their professional relationship. Chekov started the blowjob, but Pike's going to be the one who finishes it—so to speak. And coming down Chekov's throat is immensely satisfying.

 _Yes_ , Pike thinks, as he zips his trousers back up and beckons the kid to follow him off the bridge, _Chekov's going to fit in here perfectly_.


End file.
